


传递书信

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮试着学习，但图书馆是个很容易让人分心的地方。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	传递书信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epistolary Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744114) by Sarea Okelani. 



_没有什么地方比公共图书馆更能证明人类的希望有多么微不足道。_

_——塞缪尔·约翰逊_

金妮觉得长袍袖子被轻轻拽了一下，她暂时将目光从难住她的魔药问题上移开了。玛丽·贝思·特雷诺蹲在她的椅子旁边，睁大了充满希望的双眼。金妮注意到，这个四年级女生手里拿着一小张羊皮纸。它被折成了一个正方形。

“能麻烦你把这个给德拉科吗？”玛丽·贝思低声说，显然不想惊动图书馆里正在学习的其他学生。

“你为什么不亲自交给他呢？”金妮说，几乎懒得压低声音。“他就在我旁边。”

玛丽·贝思涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说：“哦——我不可能——”

金妮气恼地叹了口气，从另一个女孩手里夺过那封正方形的信，扔到了德拉科·马尔福的腿上。玛丽·贝思尖叫一声，跑回了她的桌旁，她的朋友们正兴致勃勃地看着这一幕。金妮继续做她的作业，刻意不去理会玛丽·贝思那些窃窃私语的朋友们，还有德拉科若无其事地在她身边打开纸条。

几秒钟后，她感觉到有人轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。她想无视他，但她知道这只会使他更锲而不舍。如果这些令人烦恼的事能停止，她也许就能写完一些作业了！金妮猛地放下羽毛笔，转身看向他。“怎么了！”她本想怒吼。

本想，但“怎”字刚说出口，德拉科热情的吻就堵住了她的嘴。即使她伸出手想把他推开，她还是不由自主地闭上了眼睛。但是等等，那只手现在伸进了他的头发里。她在干什么？啊，她本想揪住他的头发，把他的脑袋拽开……不错的计划。可是这似乎并没有发生。愚蠢的手。她的脉搏疯狂地跳动着，每当他不怀好意地偷吻她时，她都会这样，尤其是他那样爱抚她的舌头，仿佛在告诉她，它知道怎样才能讨她欢心，如果她表现得非常好，它就会这样做。她的腹部涌起了一种奇怪而愉快的悸动……还有其他地方。

最后，金妮猛地挣开了他。“你到底在干什么？”她怒气冲冲地问。她上气不接下气，觉得嘴唇肿起来了。愚蠢的德拉科。

德拉科露出惊讶的表情，将胳膊搭在桌面上。金妮尽量不去注意他卷起白色牛津衬衫的袖子，露出了结实的前臂。“怎么了，就是照你纸条里的要求做的。”他指着羊皮纸。“我只是想帮忙而已。”

金妮花了一秒钟才明白他在说什么。她发出了几声支离破碎的愤怒声音。“那不是我给你的，你这个笨蛋！”她说。她告诉过他无数次了，不要偷吻她，因为她对他没有那种感觉。“好像我会请求你——”

“不是吗？我没有读完信。”德拉科毫无悔意地承认。

金妮发出一声怒吼。她真想用他那松开的银绿色领带勒死他。

“对不起。”德拉科的语气毫无诚意。“我能做些什么来补偿你吗？”

“你已经做得够多了。”金妮厉声说。“继续做你的事，别再烦我了！”

德拉科耸了耸肩，竟然照她说的做了。金妮气呼呼地转过身，准备继续写作业，在那之前，她看了一眼玛丽·贝思的桌子，发现她们恶狠狠地瞪着她。说真的，这不是她的错。她又没有让德拉科吻她，而且——等一下。

“那张纸条真的让你吻她了吗？”她一直都知道玛丽·贝思是一个荡妇。这个女孩怎么敢用这种方式向德拉科求爱……利用金妮来做这件事！

德拉科发出含糊的声音，没有从作业中抬起头来。他的羽毛笔发出的沙沙声扰得金妮心烦意乱，她把它从他手里抢了过来。

“是吗？”

“没写那么多字。”德拉科说，直白地盯着他被偷走的写字工具。“我自己解释了一下。”

“让我看看。”

德拉科抱着胳膊，扬起眉毛。“让我考虑一下。不行。”

“为什么？”金妮知道她过分了，但是这阻止不了她。

“仔细想想行吗？这不是你写的。不是写给你的。这些事实表明，你对这封信没有任何权利。”

金妮咬牙切齿地说：“因为我不得不忍受你对这张纸条的严重曲解，我想我有权知道它到底说了什么。”

德拉科委屈地看了她一眼，但是没过多久，他就咧开嘴笑了，用水银一样的双眼看着她。“忍受？哦，这是‘尽情享受’的新说法吗？”他的声音降低了一个八度，他将手伸到桌子底下，用一根粗糙的手指抚摸着她赤裸的膝盖。“我能感觉到你有多喜欢……”

“别改变话题！”她嘶嘶地说，推开了他的手，但是它很快又回来了。“告诉我上面写了什么！”

德拉科看上去既得意又尴尬，他引用道：“‘我一看见你，就如坠雾里；我真的很想亲吻你。’”

金妮十分震惊。“你以为那是我写的？”

“我准备忽略这封信缺乏文化素养的事实。爱情会对人产生奇怪的影响。至少我是这样听说的。而且你还是个韦斯莱。”

金妮慢慢地数到十，免得用她从他手里抢来的羽毛笔戳瞎他的眼睛。不幸的是，她只数到了三。幸运的是，德拉科在羽毛笔尖碰到他的眼睛之前就抓住了她的手腕，轻而易举地从她手里夺走了它，真是令人恼火。

“啊，谢谢你帮我拿着这个，韦斯莱。”他轻描淡写地说，好像他没发现她要拿它戳他似的。

金妮考虑过把他从椅子上推下来，将一本书扔到他那打理得无可挑剔的脑袋上，但是她知道，引起的骚动只会让平斯夫人把她扔出图书馆，她必须完成斯内普布置的作业。

德拉科若无其事地继续写作业，而金妮根本无法集中精力时，她向自己承诺，总有一天。是的，在不久后的某一天，她会以这种令人恼火的行为满足德拉科·马尔福的愿望，而她会享受每一分钟。

金妮当时还不知道……但她不知道她有多正确。

_图书馆是……爱情开始的地方。_

_——鲁道福·阿纳亚_

**「完」**


End file.
